A Fireball in Bed
by mimithenumberon
Summary: Sheldon is kicked out of the apartment and he goes to the comic store. But guess who is brought to the store by lady fate and is in the mood for an experiment? Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, slightly bad language, rough sex. XD Hope you like and PLEASE review! X3


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! (Over 18s! I cannot stress this point enough...), M/M (yes, that is man on man action), Slight bad language, Rough-ish sex**

**XD So here it is! I finished this new short story and i got quite carried away with this one...I'm afraid i may have totally butchered Sheldon's character but oh well! He gets to have a good time! X3 (let nobody say im completely evil)**

**Well either way, i hope you like and please please if u can leave a review. Constructive criticism is never frowned upon! X3 But please leave SOMETHING, because it only takes a second and it will make my day tenfold brighter! X3 ENJOY~**

_**A Fireball in Bed**_

Sheldon flicked through the pages of the comic book with the upmost care. His careful eyes moved across the speech bubbles and the onomatopoeic sounds without actually seeing anything. He sighed again and put the Superman edition down in favour of a Flash one. One of his personal favourite heroes. The fastest man alive. The amount of things he could achieve if he had that ability. During his short human years he could bring all his ideas to better the world to fruition. Alas, he was destined to be crippled by his mortal body.

He stared reading the new comic, again. He had it already of course but rereading a Flash comic was still better than sitting with nothing to do in the stairway. Why would he be stuck there on a perfectly beautiful Wednesday evening? Why wasn't he in the apartment engaging in HALO night? He knew why. Leonard knew why. Penny knew why. Ever since the two rekindled the flames between them and resumed their interrupted relationship the rate of coitus skyrocketed. It got bad enough that Leonard would chose to simply ignore the established plans and chose sexual intercourse with the blonde waitress over his friends. Howard and Raj didn't seem to mind though. In fact the only one who seemed troubled by this was Sheldon. Since when was choosing Penny over HALO night an acceptable option? And why hadn't he been informed of this clearly unacceptable development?

And that is why Sheldon Cooper was occupying his free time with a comic, albeit a brilliant edition, he had previously read simply to get away from the highly disturbing and loud noises of alleged pleasure the two were making in HIS OWN apartment. Frankly they resembled animals more and more every time they got together. Lab monkeys could learn a thing or two from the amorous duo.

* * *

Wil walked into the comic store. Why? He was bored and went for a walk. How did he end up at Steward's comic store? Pure and utter coincidence. It was one of those things which, when he looked back at a later date, could be considered an involvement of Lady Fate. And she was a very pleasant lady. She certainly favoured him and she showed it by bringing him to that particular comic store on that particular day at that exact particular time. Too much 'coincidence' for his ease of mind.

'Hey Wil. What're you doing here?' Wil walked to the counter and greeted Stuart with a nod of his head.

'Hey. I just happened to be nearby and I thought I'd stop to say hello. I'm seriously bored out of my mind.'

'Oh yeah…I know how you feel. No, I don't….I haven't had a good night's sleep in three days.' Wil continued to smile at his friend not really sure of what to say to that. Hang on buddy, it'll get better? It didn't sound quite right. Instead he chose to change the topic.

'So. How's business going?' He was hoping for Stuart to light up a little but instead the shoulders feel even lower, if that was possible. That poor guy was misfortune's bitch. Wil felt sorry for him. Genuinely sorry.

'Oh you know. Three customers a day if I'm lucky. Comics aren't exactly on the top of most people's shopping lists.' He gave a half-heartedly smile that didn't even reach his lips, forget about his eyes, and shrugged slightly. Wil searched his mind for something to say.

'Hang on buddy, it'll get better.' He grinned widely but if ever he felt like face-palming it was right then.

'Yeah…I sure hope so or you'll have to say hi to me while passing me under the bridge.'

'Well…em…don't you have any costumers now?' Wil looked behind him to answer his own question and froze. What were the chances that Moonpie, his most favourite messing buddy, was there just when he happened to step in? Yep, this was fate alright.

'Only Sheldon. And I don't think he's going to buy-'

'Why is he here?' Wil completely forgot about his friend, as per usual, and continued to gaze at the tall scientist whose back was turned to him. He let his eyes roam over the body and they sparkled with impish merriment. Sheldon could certainly wear the heck out of a pair of skinny jeans. Those long legs and thin waist were quite the tasty eye candy. And Wil was feeling quite hungry that evening.

'I don't know the details but, he was mumbling something about disloyal friends and blonde cheesecake waitress temptresses. I'd say Leonard and Penny kicked him out of the apartment.' Wil nodded, only half listening to Stuart and not even bothering to peel his eyes away from the slender tall frame that held his interest.

'Thanks Stuart.' He was already moving away from the counter. Stuart gave a curt nod aware that as per usual he had been dismissed. Sometimes he really hated his own lack of confidence.

'Get it together Stuart, or you're really going to die alone.' Not that anybody was listening to his mumbling.

'Hey there Moonpie!' Sheldon whirled around and glared at the all too familiar source of the voice. Fantastic. It seemed his day was bound to get even worse.

'Wil Wheaton. What are _you_ doing here?' Sheldon certainly didn't try to hide the disdain from his voice. The wide smirk always got under his skin and the gleam in those brown eyes made him tremble with supressed anger. Sheldon didn't make his mortal enemies in jest. Once you were on his black list you would stay there until you either died or Sheldon decided to scrap you off. Wil Wheaton was not going to leave the list any time soon, of that he was certain.

'What most people do in _comic_book store. I'm here to look at the comics.' Wil continued to grin as he made his way directly in front of Sheldon and proceeded to flip through the available books. Sheldon wasn't sure if he should speak or keep silent. He much preferred the silence and the other looked pretty immersed in his task of book flipping. Eventually he lowered his eyes and resumed his interrupted reading.

'So Sheldon.' Just when he was about to catch a break…..The physicist glanced back up. 'I hear Penny and Leonard are back together.' Chit chat? Was Wil Wheaton engaging him in the social protocol of chit chat? What should he do? Should he answer? From his understanding meaningless pleasantries were exchanged only between friendly acquaintances. Sheldon was at a loss of words and hadn't realised he'd been keeping silent for over five minutes.

'Sheldon? You still on this planet buddy?' Wil couldn't stop his grin from stretching. It was wide enough to make the Cheshire Cat jealous.

'That makes no sense. What other planet would I be on? And as to your earlier question, the answer is yes. Leonard and Penny are re-establishing their relationship. Yippee.' He added a noise of fake enthusiasm since that's how one answered when they pretended to celebrate something they were obviously displeased about.

'And I'm guessing that's why you're here. Got kicked out of the apartment?' Sheldon's lips curled downwards. He didn't like how easily the other saw through him. He wished he was one of those people capable of answering with a quick and witty remark but unfortunately, while he was a genius at everything that was important in the whole wide universe, comebacks were not on his strong list.

'Well…That's….I don't see how this affects you in any way.' Wil chuckled, highly enjoying the flustered side of his supposed 'nemeses'.

'I'll take that as a yes. What were you going to do for the evening anyway?' He resumed glancing through the rows of neatly stacked books, pretending not to care about the answer.

'If you must know, tonight was HALO night. However since nobody came over I left, of my own accord, in favour of the comic store. Nobody kicked me out.' Honestly Sheldon didn't know why he was trying so hard to save face in front of the other. Why was his taunting getting him riled up so easily? It was something more than his base dislike of the bearded man. Something more….emotional.

'HALO, hmmmm? I have that game at my own place. You're free to come and play there.' He raised an eyebrow and waited to see if Sheldon would read the flirt in the invitation. Nope. Some things never changed and Sheldon was still struggling with the notion of sarcasm, forget about flirting.

'Now why would I go to your home? I have no intention of going into the dragon's layer.' Wil knew men like Sheldon. He knew the type of man that was all cold and calculating on the outside. He knew they could easily be riled up and that thick slab of exterior ice would crack like dry wood in a hot flame. He just had to push all the right buttons, and luckily Sheldon had plenty of buttons.

'Oh man. If you're afraid of the competition I understand. If I were you I wouldn't go against someone like me either.' Wil didn't miss the twitch nor the raise in temperature radiating from the smouldering blue orbs. Gosh, Sheldon was easily manipulated.

'Hold on. Nobody said anything about being afraid. I assure you that this is not the issue.'

'Yeah, yeah. You don't have to make excuse dude. I'm going.' To prove his point Wil raised his arms in mock surrender and made for the door. He didn't take more than three steps before…Jack pot!

'Wait. I accept the challenge.'

* * *

'You're a man of science right Sheldon?' Sheldon's head snapped to meet Wil's eyes and his own eyes projected his thoughts perfectly.

'Science is the only thing worth being a man of. What sort of a ridiculous question is that?' The game was forgotten for the given second. They were seating on opposite ends of the dark, inky blue couch. The third-person empty seat separated them.

'Right. So you understand that nagging feeling when you want to test an experiment really bad right?' Sheldon pondered the question for a moment. He didn't understand where the other man was going with this at all.

'I guess… It does also depend on the experiment in question though. Some experiments are just not worth testing and they lose my interest very quickly.' Wil listened patiently, fighting against the part of him that wanted to jump the other and push him down on the cushions where he would proceed with his 'experiment'.

'This one is worth testing and it interests me a lot.'

'Ah, I understand. You want my help since your mind is unable to conjure the necessary intelligence to device this experiment. I refuse.' Wil chose to tactfully ignore the insult about his intelligence. He'd take his revenge in a moment.

'Aren't you even curious about what it is?' He knew Sheldon was.

'Maybe. Do you require my assistance?'

'In a way.' Sheldon mulled over this fresh bit of Intel for a silent second.

'Alright. What is it?' Wil grinned widely. Oh how easily Sheldon fell into his trap… Almost too easily. Like stealing candy from a physicist.

'I once heard this theory. This hypothesis if you will.' He smirked when the use of the scientific term clearly caught the other man's attention. 'It goes something like this: 'The icier someone is on the outside-'' Wil shifted and moved a seat over, invading Sheldon's personal space. The other flinched but didn't move away. ''-The more fiery they are in bed.'' His eyes twinkled with glee and he ran his tongue slowly along his bottom lip. Sheldon's eyes lowered and he found himself following the pink muscle while he felt a strange dryness in his mouth.

'How does this involve me exactly?' His blue eyes watched as the lips stretched to reveal two perfectly white rows of straight teeth.

'A genius like you can figure it out, I'm sure of that.' Wil leaned closer, close enough for Sheldon to feel the other's minty fresh breath gently caressing his own lips. So close he could count Wil's eyelashes if he chose to and if he managed to tear his orbs away from the thin mouth. He had an inexplicable and highly illogical desire to close the little distance left between them. It was like he was hypnotised, like the frog staring at the snake. He swallowed drily again. Was Wil Wheaton proposing an act of coitus between them? And more importantly, was he honestly considering the proposal?

'I may need clarification.' Wil smirked and his eyes shone for a moment before he leaned in and captured Sheldon's slightly gasping lips in a heated kiss. He didn't take it slow. His tongue was inside the fleshy opening before Sheldon even understood the full implication of the action. The scientist shuddered when the other muscle rubbed against his and coiled around his tongue in a hot embrace. He wasn't sure if what was happening was reality or just some terrifying nightmare. Sheldon's mind was blank. His body was reacting. He could feel a warmth running through his veins with every pump of his heart and an alien pleasure pooling somewhere inside him. It felt very, very good.

Wil chuckled into the kiss at the other's frozen state. It was like kissing a statue. A hot statue, but an irresponsive one none the less. He prolonged the kiss until he was forced to withdraw or suffocate. The chuckle was still alive on his grinning lips. Sheldon's eyes didn't seem to be looking at anything in particular. They were wide and his mouth lay slightly open. Wil couldn't help but compare him to a character in a paused movie.

'There. Is that clear enough for yo-' He never had a chance to finish since he lost control over his mouth. Suddenly the invisible remote pressed 'start' and Sheldon's blue eyes narrowed before he grabbed the others back of the neck only to smash their lips together. Wil was beyond shocked and when Sheldon's tongue invaded his mouth and traced his momentarily petrified verbal muscle with enough expert manoeuvres to extract a low groan he snapped. He didn't know when or how Sheldon, the recluse physicist that shunned any physical contact, mastered the techniques of kissing and he didn't much care at that moment.

Something about Sheldon's unexpected eagerness made whatever self-restraint he had left break and Wil grabbed the other's shirt and all but pulled it apart. He hated the idea that he would have to pull apart from the panting lips for the second it took to throw the green sleeved superman top to the floor. But he did and as soon as that was done the two tongues lashed at each other like crashing waves. They just wanted to taste more, feel more, burn more. Sheldon's arms locked around Wil's neck and he didn't protest when the other pushed him down so he was lying mostly on his back. Nor when Wil moved in between his legs and pushed them apart, quite roughly, while refusing to release Sheldon from the continued assaults of his tongue.

Sheldon wasn't sure what was happening any longer. He acted without thinking. A rare thing. Strange. Alien. He acted on impulse. On instincts he didn't know he possessed. He felt like it was the right thing to do and now he was on his back with a very aroused man, if the bulge in the jeans rubbing against his own was anything to go by, nearly ripping his trousers zip apart and pulling the denims down his legs. How he knew to kiss? Simple. He researched. It was his job as a man of physics, the study of the universe, to have knowledge of everything considered important. Weather he liked it or not, coitus was considered important and it was necessary for the survival of any species, therefore he researched it and memorised the mechanics. However this was the first time he tested this knowledge physically. He found the written description did it no justice. He felt like he was on fire.

Wil finally managed to get rid of the frustrating trousers. The palms of his hands ran back up the length of the long, smooth legs and stopped at the thighs. He took his lips away from Sheldon's in favour of devouring his long, arched neck. His teeth grazed the white skin leaving pink marks that stood out quite nicely against the milky background. He felt like an artist painting on a blank canvas. He let his head descend lower and his tongue licked a trail along the jugular to the collar bone and come to stop at a sensitive nipple. He enclosed the hard flesh with his lips and his teeth bit just hard enough to have Sheldon throw his head back from the painful pleasure.

Satisfied with that, Wil decided to throw the other inexperienced man a bone and he moved his hand up until he touched the piece of flesh pulsing and twitching with lustful anticipation. His lips continued to decorate the pale chest with a constellation of red marks which will serve as reminders for a later date, while his fingers teasingly traced the length of Sheldon's erection. The touch was so hot, Sheldon felt like Wil's fingertips were wrapped in licking tongues of fire and it was turning his rushing blood to magma. He moaned needily for the other to hurry up and bucked his hips into the hand, seeking the much needed friction. His desire turned to anger when Wil smirked at his wanton action but he soon forgot it when the humoured man enclosed Sheldon's cock and started moving along it at a rhythmic speed, forcing his larynx to make more and more noise.

It was like Sheldon's every nerve was directly connected to his member and with each movement he felt lightning hitting the pleasure sensors. A thin trail of saliva fell from the corner of his mouth as it opened gasping for air. He could feel Wil's intense gaze studding him and the though spiked up his arousal. The thinking part of him was shut down completely. He was all animal now. All instincts driven by sexual passion and carnal pleasure.

Wil could tell the other was close so... he stopped. He had never thought of himself as a sadist before but seeing Sheldon's pleading eyes and desperate expression gave him great pleasure. He swallowed heavily and threw away his own shirt, finding the confinement of the clothing unbearable. Before the other had a chance to come back to his sense, Wil grabbed his hips and twisted the thin body around so he had a perfect view of Sheldon's arched back and pert ass. He licked his lips in anticipation, just thinking about burring himself in that eager warmth. He pushed Sheldon until the other was forced to grab onto the arm rest of the couch just so he wouldn't be forced overboard.

Wil pushed Sheldon's legs apart with his own, not talking his arms off of the raised hips. He had to take a mental step back so he could calm himself just enough not to drive right into the enticing entrance and end up doing something irreversible. Preparation was key. Wil cursed himself for not having some lubricant on his persona. Oh well. It looked like Sheldon's first time would be a slightly rougher experience than intended. Then again, judging by the physicist's reactions so far Wil gathered he was quite turned on by slight pain. A fireball indeed. Who would have thought? He leaned down over the other, letting his appendage rub against the elevated ass, making it clear that he was very much aroused. He grinned as the other moaned loudly and almost immediately started bucking his hips against the precum clad flesh. Wil brought his hand to Sheldon's mouth and pushed a finger inside the parted lips.

'Suck.' It was the only thing he could say while the other continued to grind against his aching need. He bit his lower lip when Sheldon swirled his wet tongue around the dry digit and stared coating it with the necessary lubricant. He accepted the other two invading fingers almost eagerly, moaning and sending vibrations running all the way through Wil's arm. He expected for Sheldon to be an interesting bed buddy but in his wildest dreams he'd never anticipated the other would turn out to be such a hot fuck. Sheldon Cooper certainly didn't look like the slutty man he turned out to be.

'That's enough.' He pulled his hand away and brought it straight to Sheldon's entrance. He felt the muscles tense up so he traced the hole with soothing circular motions in a reassuring gesture. He felt them relax slightly and he took full advantage of the dropped guard. His index finger entered knuckle deep and he groaned at the way Sheldon's walls clamped on it. He searched along the muscles of the cavern, looking for the switch that could turn absolute pain to absolute pleasure. The so called 'magic spot' for good reasons.

He knew he was successful when the most slutty and loudest noise yet tore from Sheldon's lips and the muscles instantly went slack. Wil grinned at his achievement, damn proud of himself, before adding the other two digits and looking approvingly at the way Sheldon eagerly swallowed them all. Each time Wil hit the spot he was rewarded with a loud, lewd moan. It was enough to drive any man crazy and he withdrew the hand, unable to wait any longer. He'd reached his limits and in fact went far past it.

'Are you ready?' A stupid question since Sheldon all but begged for the other to fill him back up. He only asked because it was expected of him. It wasn't like he would have stopped now no matter what the answer was. He was far gone, past the line of reasoned thinking.

'Yes…. Hurry…' Sheldon's usually high pitched voice was down a few octaves and it sounded so much deeper. Lusty. Hungry. It made Wil's mouth go dryer than a rock in a dessert.

He let himself slide in slowly, afraid of hurting the other. Fingers never seemed like enough in comparison to the hard reproductive organ. He closed his eyes and threw his head back. His nostrils slightly flared at the sheer equatorial heat cremating his flesh. It was absolute bliss. The muscles were just tight enough to pull on every pleasure nerve ending seemingly simultaneously. This wasn't the first man Wil had ever fucked but he sure seemed the best. He couldn't ever remember feeling so good he questioned if he was dead and was in fact in heaven. Earthly pleasure just didn't seem adequate enough to describe what he was experiencing.

Wil waited in the absolute warmth for a total of five seconds before he started moving, unable to hold out until he got a positive response from Sheldon. He had to move or he was risking going insane. The slow thrusts quickly picked up speed and he ended up pounding into Sheldon like a crazed animal, moving his whole body against the one below him. Sheldon was certainly not taking this assault quietly. Every thrust was met by a powerful rocking of his rolling hips and some sort of pleasure filled, incoherent word. He felt Wil's arm wrap around his jaw and twisting his head slightly so they could lock lips in a ferocious kiss. The tongues met and sparks flew like dangerous fireworks. Beautiful but deadly. Passion, wild and ecstatic.

Wil bit on Sheldon's lower lip and the later lost all control. He forgot who he was, or where he was, or why he was there. He only fell, deep, deep down into an overpowering ocean of absolute pleasure. His arms gave way and he crushed into the cushions, his chest heaving and gasping for the necessary oxygen. His legs were unable to stand up either but Wil was still holding onto his hips. That was his sole support, and when Wil also came violently, filling Sheldon up with the burning substance, he removed that support and Sheldon fell completely stretched on the inky couch. Wil crashed on top of him and Sheldon could feel the other's breath dancing along his shoulder blade. The warmth radiating from the other was like a blanket and Sheldon felt quite good. He didn't mind the body contact at all.

Wil lay like that for a moment until he caught back his breath and then he rose up from the other, thinking Sheldon wanted his space. As soon as he was gone the physicist felt the thin sheen of sweat covering his body cool and he shivered slightly. Something that wasn't lost to Wil. He met Sheldon's eyes and he moved the taller man so that he was the one laying on top of Wil. That way their bodies were still pressed against each other and Sheldon could once more bask in the warmth of another human body. It would take him a few days just to get his mind wrapped around what had happed between himself and his mortal enemy. But for the time being he chose to keep his thinking side under lock and key. Just for a moment longer he wanted to enjoy the feel of whatever this was without being bombarded by the consequences.

'So, since you're the scientist, what do you think of my little experiment?' Wil ran his fingers through Sheldon's short strands of hair surprised at how soft they were.

'It's your experiment. You have to analyse the data and come to a conclusion.'

'Is that so? Well, I can tell you one thing. You're one hell of a fireball in bed.'

* * *

**THANK YOU very much for the read!~ X3 I hope it was time well spent...or at least time okay spent...XD lol**

**Well either way, if u can, please please leave a review! OwO I'm counting on you ppl because THIS is what makes me want to write. It takes but a moment and holy crap u can't imagine how happy it makes me! XD Please and thank you~**

**HAVE A NICE DAY! ~**


End file.
